Wedding Complications
by ManateeMama
Summary: No matter how well planned, weddings always have complications.


**A/N: This a small Valentine's Day gift to my readers.**

_Fritz followed Brenda out into the hall of their duplex. "Hey, hey" he called out to her. "Do you feel any different yet?" _

_Brenda turned to look at him. He looked so handsome in his tux and he had an incredibly happy smile on his face. Her emotions overwhelmed her. "Yes, I do. I feel like I know my limitations better and you still don't have any."_

_Fritz's smile disappeared. "Come on. Why do you even think like that?" _

_Brenda teared up. "Because, Fritzi, I love you with all my heart." Then the tears came. "But sometimes I think my heart is only this big," she admitted as she indicated a one inch heart._

_Fritz comforted her, "That's because you can't see it. Your heart is large enough to carry me and the job, and then some." She was still struggling to overcome her tears so he continued, whispering, "Hey, I'm fully aware of who I just married. So hurry up and change because I want to dance with you." And he lovingly caressed her face._

_Still overwhelmed by her love for him, Brenda finally overcame her tears and smiled at him. He kissed her lovingly and, as she nodded, he smiled at her again and let her go. She turned and went into the bedroom to change._

Brenda stood in front of her mirror eating her Ding Dong and smiling at the happy, confident woman smiling back at her. As she did she thought about the love that they shared and, for the first time in an entirely new way, contemplated the future as his wife.

Up until now she had agreed to marry him because he had pushed for it and, even though she hated change, she wanted him to be happy. But she hadn't thought of their marriage in terms of making her happier too. Her heart was brimming over with love for him and bright hopes for their future together. And those thoughts made her very happy.

So, as she stepped out of her wedding gown, she thought of shedding her single woman status and becoming a wife. But she had memories. Bad memories. And those bad memories used to conjure up fears of losing her identity while subjugating herself to the dictates of her husband. But none of those bad memories were of Fritz.

So she now fully embraced being the full and equal partner he had talked about when he first brought up moving in with her almost three years ago. And those thoughts made her extremely happy. So she hung up the gown, smiled at herself in the mirror again, and went out to dance with her husband.

As they danced, Fritz whispered in her ear, "You are just the most beautiful bride."

"Just keep sayin that and you will be richly rewarded," Brenda whispered back into his ear.

At the end of the end of the reception, after all the congratulations, best wishes, and goodbye hugs and kisses, Brenda and Fritz left for the hotel for their wedding night. Fritz wanted to carry her over the threshold but Brenda nixed that idea. "Oh, no. I don't want you to throw your back out again - tonight, of all nights." So Fritz just laughed and opened the door for her.

When she stepped into the Honeymoon Suite, Brenda inhaled sharply. "Oh, Fritzi. It's so beautiful! Are you sure we can afford it?" She stared at the large suite and the elegant furnishings.

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. It was room service delivering the roses, champagne, Perrier, and the chocolate covered strawberries Fritz had ordered. Seeing the lovely cart made Brenda put her hands to her face but her eyes were shining. "Oh, Fritzi!" was all she could manage to say as he popped the champagne cork and poured a glass for her before pouring himself a glass of Perrier.

"To our future happiness," Fritz toasted. Then he kissed his wife. She playfully pushed him aside and went for the chocolate covered strawberries. But she gave him the first bite and then returned his kiss.

When they had both finished their drinks, Brenda said, "I'm gonna go get ready. It's gonna take me awhile so I'd better get started." Fritz nodded and showered in the second bathroom while she claimed the larger, more luxurious bathroom. She looked at the enormous, jacuzzi-styled bathtub and thought, "Oh, I wish I had time for you tonight." But she didn't so she turned to the shower instead. As she stepped into the cavernous shower she looked at the size and all the sprayers and thought, "There's enough room for Sherman's whole army in here." She toweled herself dry and put on the filmy negligee she had bought for this evening. "If he doesn't like me in this, I'm gonna have to take his pulse," she said to herself as she smiled at her reflection. Then she fixed her hair. Everything had to be perfect before she left the bathroom.

Brenda stood in the doorway waiting for Fritz's reaction. But he was in bed. Asleep. Fast asleep. So she spoke to him. "Fritzi." But his only reply was his deep, slow rhythmical breathing. She stood looking at him remembering that he had worked around the clock for 36 hours straight. And that had been followed by the stress of the wedding ceremony and the reception. She remembered how she had felt when she had worked similar hours. And tomorrow they were flying to Atlanta for a second reception. She knew she couldn't wake him. So she stood there watching him sleep for a minute, struggling with her disappointment.

"Well," she thought, "There's no sense in wastin this negligee tonight. I'll just save it for Italy." And she changed into regular bedclothes that she'd worn many times before and slipped into bed beside Fritz. She looked at him again while a disappointed sigh escaped her, then she turned out the light.

The next morning she awoke first and looked at Fritz. He was still sleeping soundly so she got up and headed into the bathroom. When she had finished dressing she looked at the clock and decided that she had let him sleep as long as possible. She called to him but still had to shake him gently. He rolled over, looked at his fully dressed wife, struggled to orient himself, and blinked against the daylight spilling in through the windows. Then it hit him. He had slept through their wedding night.

"Brenda, what happened?" The realization of what he had done horrified him. "I fell asleep? Why... why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were so tired, Fritzi. You needed to sleep."

That didn't make him feel any better. "But it was our wedding night. And it's gone... Oh, God," he moaned.

Brenda moved to sit beside him on the bed. "Fritzi, it's all right. You worked a 36 hour day and then the weddin..."

"No, it's not all right. I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, believe me when I tell you that our marriage is not ruined. It will survive," Brenda said with a smile and a loving touch to his cheek.

"Honestly. Do you mean to tell me that you weren't disappointed last night?"

"Of course I was disappointed. But you've proven many times that you're a wonderful lover so it's ok." Brenda hadn't moved the needle on his anguish so she tried another tactic. "Besides, you were so exhausted, a lot of good you would have been."

Brenda's attempt to coax a smile hadn't worked. In fact she actually saw tears in his eyes. She pressed on, trying to erase her bad joke. "I completely understand. Haven't you ever been disappointed because I was too tired to make love?"

"No, it's not the same thing. I let you down. I failed you. And on our wedding night." He looked as though he might cry.

"Look. We've been sleepin together for almost four years now. We've had mind-blowin sex before. And we'll have more. It's all right. Really, it is."

"But you'll only have one wedding night." Fritz just looked at her for a minute. Then he tugged gently on her arm and said, "Well, I ruined last night for you. At least let me try to make it up to you now."

"We don't have time now, honey. We have to check out of the hotel, pick up Claire and get her to the airport. Then we have to get Kitty to the boarding kennel."

Fritz's only reply was to groan as he looked at the bedside clock.

In the car on their way to pick up Claire, Fritz tried again to apologize but Brenda cut him off. "I've already told you it's all right," she said gently but firmly. "You just have to accept that. If you pick up Claire with that hang-dog look on your face she's gonna know somethin isn't right. Do you want your sister to figure out what happened? And if you're still wearin that face when we get to Atlanta my whole family will know too. And believe me when I say that neither one of us wants that."

Fritz just sighed and turned into their driveway. Claire never seemed to notice that Fritz was subdued. He loaded all the luggage into the trunk and put Kitty's carrier on the back seat while Claire continued to bubble over with excitement about catching the bouquet. And Brenda kept her busy chatting about the wedding and the reception all the way to the airport. By the time they said goodbye at the departure terminal, Fritz had once again mastered his expression so Claire never noticed that anything was wrong.

But Fritz was still subdued when they stopped for brunch. So when they were back in the car headed for the airport again, Brenda tried once more to convince him that she was happy and that their love life had not suffered unduly. He just shook his head and stared at the road with a glum expression.

"All right. I can see that there's nothin I can say that will make you feel better. Since I can't help you I'm just gonna go on and be happy. I'm not lettin your disappointment in yourself ruin my happiness. And maybe when you see that I really am happy you'll forgive yourself and let yourself be happy too."

When they were airborne and the flight attendant had pointed out the emergency exits and had displayed the oxygen system, Brenda snuggled up to Fritz and put her head on his shoulder. He touched her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"And you'll get the chance to prove it tonight."

"There's always the Mile High Club." Fritz had a devilish grin on his face.

"Not on your life!" Brenda replied as she punched his arm. "Just settle down, mister." She smiled and closed her eyes for a nap. Despite the wedding night let-down she was the happiest she'd ever been.

Their rental car was waiting and, since Brenda knew Atlanta well, she drove them to their hotel. After they registered and dropped off their bags they headed to the Johnson family home for the second reception in as many days. Brenda introduced Fritz to her aunts, cousins, brothers and sisters-in-law, and Jimmy's friend Frank.

But there was a stranger in the living room too. A pleasant looking man who appeared to be in his early fifties. Willie Ray introduced him as their new minister, Reverend Paul Canfield of the Black Rock Baptist Church, where she and Clay had attended for years. It was also the site of Brenda's first wedding but no one mentioned that.

"It's nice to meet you, Rev. Canfield. My parents have told me how much they enjoy your sermons," Brenda said as she and Fritz shook his hand.

"We're happy to finally meet you and glad that you can join us today," Fritz added.

Just then Clay, Jr. called to Fritz to come help him set up a grill. As the two men worked, Bobby commented that they'd never get the meat on just two grills. They were both being used for chicken and Clay's famous ribs and the kids wanted hot dogs and hamburgers. He suggested that they go get a third. He asked Fritz to go with him so Fritz went back into the house to tell Brenda he would be back in a little while. He found her in the kitchen helping Willie Ray put together an appetizer platter.

After Fritz left, Willie Ray thanked Brenda for her help. "I can finish this up. Why don't you go in and talk to Rev. Canfield? I don't want him sitting in the living room alone."

"He's not alone, Mama. Amy and Joyce are talkin to him."

"Well, you're the bride. I don't want you to have to work on your own reception." Then Willie Ray went to the door and called Amy and Joyce to come into the kitchen.

"All right," Brenda said as she headed into the living room and sat down next to Rev. Canfield.

After some small talk, Rev. Canfield said, "Excuse me, Brenda. But I think we need to discuss the ceremony."

"What ceremony, sir?" Brenda was beginning to realize what Mama was up to.

"Why, your wedding ceremony, of course," he replied in surprise. Then, when he saw Brenda's expression, he continued, "You have no idea why I'm here, do you?"

"I think I'm beginnin to, Rev. Canfield. Did Mama and Daddy ask you here to perform a weddin ceremony?"

"Yes. They didn't tell you?"

"No, it must have slipped their mind," Brenda said, anger and sarcasm slipping into her voice.

"I'm so sorry. If I thought for one minute that you didn't know about this, I wouldn't have come. But please don't be angry with your parents. They very much wanted you to have a religious ceremony."

Brenda put her anger in check for the time being. "It's not your fault. But Fritz and I are not gonna have a second ceremony. You see, Rev. Canfield, Fritz's sister officiated at our weddin yesterday. She is my husband's only livin relative and I won't do anythin that would hurt him."

"I completely agree. But I don't think Willie Ray wanted to hurt you or Fritz. Please don't let this ruin this time with your family."

"I won't, Rev. Canfield. And thank you for understandin." As she rose she added, "I hope you'll stay and enjoy the reception. My whole family holds you in high regard."

"Thank you, I will. And now I think I'll head out back and join the men."

Brenda nodded and went into the kitchen. Amy saw Brenda's expression and turned to Joyce, "Let's set these platters on the table." Both women picked up a platter of food and left the kitchen.

"Honey, I hung your wedding gown on the mirror in your room," Willie Ray said.

"Mama, I'm not gonna put that gown back on. There will be no ceremony today. Just a reception for the family."

Willie Ray couldn't miss her hard tone of voice. "Now don't be mad, Brenda Leigh. We just wanted you to have a Christian ceremony. We didn't know what Claire would do," she explained.

"Mama, Claire's ceremony was beautiful. And how do you think Fritz would feel? She's his only family."

"But..."

"NO, Mama." Brenda raised her voice for emphasis.

Willie Ray sighed, took off her apron, and said, "Well, I can't force you. I'm going to go apologize to Rev. Canfield."

"He's out back with the guys. Please don't say anythin in front of Fritz. I don't want him to know about this."

Willie Ray nodded and grabbed a pitcher of sweet tea from the refrigerator. "I'll just refresh their drinks, then." She looked disappointed and her voice reflected it. But Brenda also saw determination in the way Mama grabbed the tea.

"No, that's ok. I'll do it," Brenda said as she took the pitcher from Willie Ray and headed for the back door. "Are all family weddins this complicated?" she muttered to herself.

As she refilled glasses she looked at Fritz. He was on the ground with a screwdriver in hand assembling the new grill's legs as Jimmy and Frank worked on the top part of the grill. Frank said something that made Fritz laugh. "Good," Brenda thought, "He's really comin around."

When the men finished the grill they started setting up tables in the living room and dining room while the women got out table cloths and began setting the table. While they were working the doorbell rang and Brenda's niece Charlene, who had answered the door, announced, "The weddin cake is here. Where do you want it, Grandma?"

"Tell them to put it over on the sideboard by the dessert plates, Charlene."

Clay came into the house for another glass of iced tea and told his wife that the chicken and ribs were almost finished so Willie Ray took the hot dogs and hamburgers out to Bobby while Amy and Joyce put the finishing touches on all of the other dishes they and Willie Ray had prepared and put everything on the table.

During dinner, Fritz was completely engaged in the conversation and showed no sign of his earlier sadness so Brenda was able to relax and enjoy herself. And Frank, who was the designated photographer, took many group and individual shots. As he worked on setting up a shot of Brenda and Fritz cutting the cake he told them that he'd email the pictures to them in a few days and that he and Jimmy would put together an album of the photographs Brenda and Fritz liked the best.

Darkness fell and, as Brenda and Fritz said their goodbyes, Clay Jr. took his sister aside and told her that he really liked Fritz. "How did you ever manage to snag such a great guy?" he teased.

"I honestly don't know. He's a wonderful man. But you don't have to worry about Fritz. He knew everythin he was gettin when he proposed," Brenda replied with a grin.

"I don't think I want to know what that means," Clay said, scowling. Like her daddy, her oldest brother wanted to think of her as a perpetual virgin, even though she was over forty and she'd been married before.

"That's good because I don't want to say another word," Brenda said hugging him.

When they were finally back in their hotel room, Fritz took his bride into his arms and kissed her gently. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked.

"Yes, but are you into quotin song lyrics? Aren't you gonna sing it to me?"

He turned out the lights and took her in his arms. And, as they danced, he sang softly to her and moved her closer and closer to the bed.

The End

**A/N: Now, please return my gift with one from you - a review. Thanks.**


End file.
